Intruso
by Nahi Shite
Summary: ¿Chopper? Ah, no…, el doctor estaba a los pies de su cama. Y ni pensar en Roronoa, él debía estar en el octavo sueño. Así que definitivamente debía tratarse de un intruso. II: Perdido.
1. Intruso

**I: EL INTRUSO.**

Le pareció escuchar algo… ¿pasos? No, imposible, seguramente fue su imaginación. Miró el reloj colgado en la pared de su habitación, eran las tres de la mañana, ninguno de los ocupantes del Sunny estaría paseándose por el barco a semejante hora tan cruel.

Bueno, podía ser Luffy quien se hubiese despertado con hambre y ahora asaltaba la cocina, pero el lugar se encontraba demasiado lejos… y su capitán solía ser mucho más ruidoso. Si Sanji estuviera cocinando tampoco podría oírlo desde esa distancia.  
Un ruido metálico… ¿sería Franki en al taller? No, estaba segura que el cyborg no se levantaría ni en broma para trabajar a las tres de la mañana.

¿Ussop? No, era un cobarde.  
¿Nami? No, en la habitación de al lado podía oír su respiración lenta y calmada…, estaba dormida.

¿Chopper? Ah, no…, el doctor estaba a los pies de su cama.

Y ni pensar en Roronoa, él debía estar en el octavo sueño.

Así que definitivamente debía tratarse de un intruso.

Nico Robin desvió su mirada hacía el pequeño espacio que separaba la puerta del piso, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando pudo divisar la sombra de unos pies tras la puerta. El intruso estaba demasiado cerca.

No supo cuánto pasó antes de verla desaparece, pudieron ser segundos o horas, pero ahora sólo podía oír pasos que se alejaban más y más… ¿quién era aquél extraño y que pretendía al rondar el pasillo y acechar su habitación a tan inoportunas horas?, se recriminó el ruborizarse y dejar albergar pensamientos insanos en su cabeza al pensar en un hombre que la acechaba. Claro, nunca faltaban personas que la acecharan, pero casi siempre lo que pretendían era matarla y entregarla al gobierno mundial por ser la "niña demonio de Ohara". Jamás un hombre se había acercado en esas condiciones a su habitación… Bueno, aunque no podía dar por hecho que fuese un hombre ya que lo único que había visto era la sombra de unos pies.

Pero, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?; definitivamente esa manía suya de darle vueltas a las cosas la tenía harta. Lo primordial ahora era aprehender al intruso para preguntarle sus intenciones de manera "cordial", y lo haría sin ayuda de Luffy ni de ningún otro mugiwara…

Aquél "sujeto" aprendería que no está bien meterse en los barcos de otros sin permiso… Y lo aprendería de ella.

Sonrió.

"Esto será divertido"… 


	2. Perdido

**Advertencia: **Algo de Spoiler. No representa gran parte de la trama, pero sí recomendaría estar al corriente. Saga de Ennies Lobbies.

**II. ¿PERDIDO?**

Bufó con fastidio; se sentía bastante irritado. Tenía tanta urgencia y el mundo parecía ponerse en su contra, ¿acaso Franki había cambiado los planos y modificado al Sunny?..., sí, eso debía ser, porque de lo contrario él ya hubiese llegado a su destino hace mucho rato. Nunca se perdería en su propio barco.

¡Zum!

Sacó un poco la katana de su funda dejando escuchar el sonido metálico característico de tal acción y su vista se agudizó, alerta. Ah… sólo una estúpida abeja. La katana volvió a su lugar.

¡Qué diablos pasaba por la estúpida cabeza de Franki al no avisar a la tripulación de los cambios en el interior!

"_Jum… ¿Dónde está ese tipo?" _

"_Seguramente se perdió, jajaja"_

¡Justamente tenían que retumbarle en la mente las estúpidas palabras de cejas rizadas y Luffy!

¿Perdido? ¿él? Por favor…

Y ahora se le aparecía esa estúpida puerta de madera que casi se le estampa en la nariz. Arrugo el rostro y paso una mano por su mata de cabello, frustrado… y sorprendido, ¿sería la puerta del lugar que andaba buscando?

Quedó estático frente a la entrada por varios segundos, ¿y si no era así?, ¿y si dentro hubiese alguien durmiendo?; Bueno, los únicos cuartos por los que no había pasado esa noche eran los de Nami… y Robin ¡Claro! Y justo había dos habitaciones en la planta. Jamás había estado allí antes, pero podía suponerlo: había llegado al piso de las chicas.

Tras aquella puerta dormía la ambiciosa mujer o la arqueóloga.

Pensó en entrar a escondidas y hacer lo que su cuerpo le pedía desde hace ya un buen rato, sin despertar a quienquiera que estuviese allí, pero rápidamente desechó la idea.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Si fuese la puerta de la habitación de Nami... Bueno, digamos que sería bastante problemático si ella llegase a descubrirlo entrando a esa hora de la madrugada -y sin permiso- en su aposento, como si fuese un ladrón…_ O algo peor._

Y si fuese la de Robin, bueno, no tenía idea de cómo pudiese reaccionar ella. No podía tener un concepto preciso de ella; era tan sádica, misteriosa, oscura…, inteligente, audaz, prudente, agradable. Parecía tan independiente, siempre comiendo libros, descifrando códigos; jamás mostraba un ápice de temor, era tan fuerte…, pero aun así cuando la vio en Ennies Lobbies parecía tan frágil, tan agotada, tan vencida, y luego tan esperanzada.

Pero siempre, en cualquier situación, bella… y confiable.

Y cayó en cuenta: estaba acechando la habitación de una mujer.

Soltó un suave y ronco quejido mientras se reprochaba por el hecho de pensar en cosas tan tontas; si Robin era linda o no, no importaba, no era el asunto. Tampoco estaba acechando a nadie, él simplemente estaba recorriendo el barco en una interminable y angustiosa búsqueda y había terminado parado frente a la maldita puerta.

_Creo que tanta vuelta que he dado me afectó el cerebro, ya estoy pensando puras idioteces, ¡Mierda, ya no aguanto!_

Dio media vuelta y se alejó refunfuñando.

_De todas formas, no estoy perdido._


End file.
